blockheads_fan_infofandomcom-20200213-history
Stone
Stone Stone is a basic block found in caves and underground in general. Appearance When generated in a world, stone is a simple dark gray block with some shade like appearance. When mined and placed down, it is a lighter gray, with lines of even lighter gray. Settings Stronger Tool(s): Pickaxe Weaker Tool(s): Sword Machete Spade Axe Spear Break Time: Hand: About 8.5 seconds. Flint Pickaxe: About 2.5 seconds. Stone Pickaxe: About 1.5 seconds. Bronze Pickaxe: About 0.5 seconds. Iron Pickaxe: About 0.25 seconds. Steel Pickaxe: Almost immediate. Gold Pickaxe: About 1 second. Titanium Pickaxe: Immediate. Location Stone is seen all across the world, underground mostly, and in caves. It can also be seen on mountains or rocky areas. It can also be found part of sky islands. Farming Simply enough, stone is everywhere. You can easily get 99 stone with 1 Bronze Pickaxe. Anything higher will get stacks, such as an Iron or Steel Pickaxe. Gold Pickaxes are great to use on stone, as it will help drop items such as Ore, Ingots or Gems in the process. It will hardly damage the Gold Pickaxe, giving more time to use it. While using it on Iron Ore or Titanium Ore s good, stone is everywhere. Using an Amethyst Pickaxe will mine 2 Stone, Sapphire Pickaxe 3 Stone, Emerald Pickaxe 4 Stone, Ruby Pickaxe 5 Stone, and Diamond Pickaxe 6 stone. Diamond Pickaxes will dig up more stone than you need, so an Amethyst Pickaxe or Sapphire Pickaxe will help. Titanium Pickaxes are also the way to go when mining over 500 stone. Crafting Upgrades At a Level 1 Workbench: 5 Stone can upgrade the Workbench to Level 2, which takes 1 Minute and 20 Seconds to upgrade. At a Level 1 Tool Bench: 5 Stone can upgrade the Tool Bench to Level 2, which takes 1 Minute and 20 Seconds to upgrade. Crafting At a Level 2 (or higher) Workbench: 1 Stone plus 5 Flax can craft 1 Tailor's Bench, which takes 1 Minute and 20 Seconds to craft. At a Level 2 (or higher) Workbench: 1 Stone plus 10 Charcoal can craft 1 Furnace, which takes 1 Minute and 20 Seconds to craft. At a Level 2 (or higher) Workbench: 1 Stone plus 1 Wood can craft 1 Press, which takes 1 Minute and 20 Seconds to craft. At a Level 2 (or higher) Workbench: 1 Stone plus 1 Limestone plus 1 Marble can craft 1 Builder's Bench, which takes 1 Minute and 20 Seconds to craft. At a Level 2 (or higher) Workbench: 1 Stone plus 120 Time Crystals can craft 1 Portal, which takes 1 Minute and 20 Seconds to craft. At a Level 3 (or higher) Workbench: 1 Stone plus 5 Tin Ingots can craft 1 Armor Bench, which takes 2 Minutes to craft. At a Level 3 (or higher) Workbench: 1 Stone plus 5 Steel Ingots can craft 1 Train Yard, which takes 2 Minutes to craft. At a Level 3 (or higher) Workbench: 1 Stone plus 1 Tin Bucket plus 1 Oil can craft 1 Mixing Bench, which takes 2 Minutes to craft. At a Level 3 (or higher) Workbench: 1 Stone plus 1 Bucket of Water plus 1 Linen can craft 1 Dye Bench, which takes 2 Minutes to craft. At a Level 2 (or higher) Tool Bench: 1 Stick plus 3 Stone can craft 1 Stone Axe, which takes 1 Minute to craft. At a Level 2 (or higher) Tool Bench: 1 Stick plus 5 Stone can craft 1 Stone Pickaxe, which takes 1 Minute to craft. At a Level 2 (or higher) Tool Bench: 1 Stick plus 2 Stone can craft 1 Stone Spade, which takes 1 Minute to craft. At a Level 1 (or higher) Builder's Bench: 1 Stone can craft 2 Stone Columns, which takes 1 Minute and 20 Seconds to craft. At a Level 1 (or higher) Builder's Bench: 1 Stone can craft 2 Stone Stairs, which takes 1 Minute and 20 Seconds to craft At an Electric Press: 1 Stone can craft 1 Gravel, which takes 30 Seconds to craft. Uses Stone serves as another common structure building block, like that of Dirt, Wood, Red Bricks, or Marble. It can also just be used as a solid block. Gallery As seen here, unmined Classic Stone. As seen here, placed Classic Stone. As seen here, placed HD Stone. Notes * Stone has an unmined version. * Stone that is unmined, unfortunately can be hacked into the game, and placed as so. * Stone is the block that appears most in a world, second being dirt. * Stone is the second weakest block broken by a pickaxe, others being Limestone, Marble, Sandstone, Red Marble, Lapis Lauzli, and Basalt. Ice is the first. * Stone used to replace the end of the world going downwards, being known as "Bedrock". It is not in the game anymore. Category:Blocks Category:Items